Collin the Speedy Boy
(The page is now has a Wikia: http://thespeedyboy.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_the_Speedy_Boy_Wiki) Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure superhero game series developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment in 1993. Sega sued Warner Bros. because they thought it was a ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Sega later lost the suit and later teamed up to include Sonic characters in some CTSB crossover games. It's success led to new games, TV series, films, books, a comic adaption, a online game that is soon set to close down and to be followed by its console successor and recently, a musical based on the franchise. The film adaption was released on Feburary 7, 2020 and was a critical and commercial success. Every CTSB games are developed by Konami (1993-1999), Eurocom (2001-2012, except for Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld, which was developed by Rare), Warner Bros. Games (2012-present) and Avalanche Software (2017-present) For the designs, go there: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SpyroandLPSfan/CTSB_character_doodles. Eight years later, Warner Bros. has spawned a another game series, but has nothing to do with this franchise, titled Bailey the Face Paint Hero. It's monster success led the franchise to receive a extended universe, where the games, animation or comics are set in the same universe, but have different characters. The franchise is currently celebrating its 25th Anniversary. There are rumors that if the AT&T-Time Warner deal fails, then Time Warner will sell the Warner Bros. and DC Comics and even the franchise itself, leading to the possibilities that Collin the Speedy Boy being no longer owned by Warner Bros. On April 29, 2018, if Time Warner does sell the franchise, Viacom expressed interest in purchasing the series. Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a teenager named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of the fingers and a talking opossum. History Birth of the Franchise After being influenced by Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. back in 1988, Warner Bros. wanted to make their own game series. Planning of what their game series should look like lasted for 3 years till 1991, after seeing SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog. After seeing it, Warner Bros. came up with a idea that is a mix of Sonic and The Flash, but they try their best not to ripoff Sonic. Planning stages started in 1988, and designs were drawn. Collin was originally going to be a orange anthromorphic mouse named "Mousey" and was to grab and throw stuff at enemies. Next year, Mousey was scrapped and was replaced by a porcupine named Spikey, but was immediately removed to avoid lawsuits when they release it. Finally, in 1991, after seeing influcenes from Sonic the Hedgehog, they decided to create a another fast character for the series. Mousey, at first, was revived, but with speedy powers. However, later, the team decided to make the main character a human, and Mousey was reworked to be a human and prepared to be renamed. They have several name ideas like Jordan, Blake, Brandon and Mickey, which they rejected due to Disney having Mickey Mouse. However, the next day the team need to chose a name, one came up with a name that is named after the British actor, named Collin Brady aka Collin the Speedy Boy. Therefore, Collin the Speedy Boy was born. To avoid lawsuit with Collin having the ability to spin jump and spin dash (which is kinda reused later in production as roll), Warner Bros. are chosing which powers Collin can do besides having supersonic speed. Several ideas include carrying stuff and throwing it at enemies (which Mousey previously had), using his fists to punch enemies, turn enemies to balls, and shooting at enemies. Yet, they chose to give him a ability to shoot at enemies, but they needed to find him a weapon. Originally, they considered giving him a gun that shoots out laser, but they found out that it might frighten the children with the gun's realistic appearance, so they changed it into the bracelet where he can shoot. They also decided that he would have a grappling hook built in with the bracelet. Next thing that the team would need to do is come up with a antagonist. Some ideas included a mad scientist; a Ren and Stimpy-esque bear duo, a Lex Luthor-like mole; and a alien. However, someone came up with three eyed birds with an unfitting name: "Teary Eyed" with a female leader, and they decided to stick with that, due to being more original than the others. While producing the main antagonist, they were challenged by one of the people of California to make a very stupid species for the game. Ideas had included Beabirds, Catdogs, Micoxes, Parachicks, and Humapes, but one person created hand puppet-like humanoid critters called the Fingers. The Fingers ended up getting acclaim and love by people when it was released in 1993. Last thing before production in 1991, they needed to come up with enemies, which included the Snnizerkers, Bites, dinosaurs and the Elefishes and at the same time, The Elefish King was created. The game took a year and a half to be finished. Finally, the game was released on April 16, 1993 with widespread acclaim and spawned a successful franchise since then, thus becoming one of the most beloved franchises of all time. Modern Designs In 1998, while Baylee was in production, Warner Bros. felted that it's time to give a "new twist" on the characters. Not only that, they created some new characters. It took them two years to come up with a new style for the characters, and in 2000, they finally created the modern designs we know today. The first game to use the new design is Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem. New Cast After Eurocom's closure Removing Jasmine Extended Universe Avalanche Software Film Adaption Games Classic Era #Collin the Speedy Boy (1993) #Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (1995) #Collin's Game Gear Journey (1996, Game Gear) (rated K-A) #Collin: The Island of The Bots (1997, Sega Saturn and PlayStation, includes Collin the Speedy Boy and its sequel game, but it is emulated on PC) (rated K-A) #Collin and The Swift of Light (1998, PlayStation and PC, last game to be a 2D platformer until 2017) (Rated E for Everyone for Animated Violence) #Baylee (1999, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, PC and Game Boy Color, final game under the classic era) (rated E for Everyone for Animated Violence) (Final game being developed by Konami) Modern Era #Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem (January 2001, PlayStation, N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, GameCube and PC, first game under the modern era and along with Baylee's Maze Adventure, the first time that two CtSB games are released the same year. A GameCube and PlayStation 2 version were released a year later) (First game developed by Eurocom) #Baylee's Maze Adventure (August 2001, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC, sequel to Baylee) #Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld (March 2002, Nintendo GameCube, only CTSB project to be produced by Rare, under Rareware during that time) #Halie: Haunted House (Halloween 2002, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC) (second spin-off game) #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Tale of Shadow (June 2003, Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC, collaboration between Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Eurocom and Vivendi Universal) #Collin: Team Up (December 2003, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PC) (Last game with old voice casts) #Kristina: The Great Rescue (July 2005, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2, first game to be rated E10+) (First game with current casts) #Untitled darker and edgier CTSB game #Collin: X-Treme Sports #Collin the Speedy Boy Legends: Legend of the Radiant Crystal (October 2006, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS, first CTSB RPG game) (2011) #Collin: Dragon Legacy (2012) (Final CTSB game developed by Eurocom before its closure on 2012) (later received a Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC and Nintendo Switch port on March 2018) #Collin: Travel to the Past (June 2013) #Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing (November 2013, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, Mac, 3DS and Vita, first CTSB Racing game) (Crossover with various Warner Bros. video game franchises) #Collin: The Unexplored World (August 2013) #TBD (2014; Evelynn's debut) #Collin: X-Treme Sports Charged #Collin: The Blood Squad (March 2016) #Untitled Kristina sequel (August 2016) (Wii U, 3DS, PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Vita and Mac) #Halie: The Lost World (December 2016) (Nintendo 3DS; Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC) (The Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC version were released on May 2018) #Collin: Forward to the Past (October 2017, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Mobile, first CTSB Game to be a 2D Platformer since the 1998 game) #Collin: X-Treme Sports Reloaded #Collin the Speedy Boy World (September 2018, successor to Collin the Speedy Boy Online) #Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure (October 2018) #Collin: Dragon Legacy 2 (March 2019) (Xbox One, PC and PlayStation 4) #Collin: Mechanical World (May 2019) (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC) (W.I.P.) Remakes *Collin the Speedy Boy 3D (March 2017) (Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, remake to the original game) (First game to be developed by Avalanche Software) **Collin the Speedy Boy: The 3D Trilogy (May 2018) (DLC to CTSB 3D) *Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem: New & Awesomer (May 2018) (Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4) (remake to the 2001 game) *Baylee Plus (April 2019) (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC) (remake to both the 1998 game and its 2001 sequel) Crossover games CTSB ''characters are playable in crossover games like ''Super Smash Bros. Maximum, Warner Bros. Infinity and its sequels. In addition, CTSB would be also one of the franchises representing in Warner Bros. VS. Sega with Collin and Stacie being playable. Collin, Bryte, Goof, Flappy, Lagan and Stacie are one of the playable characters on the Sonic Riders-styled racing game, Warner Bros. Racers. In addition to those, there is a mash-up pack of CTSB for Minecraft Bedrock Edition and Legacy Console Editions. *Kids' WB All-Star Kart Racing *Collin + Rayman: Battle at Space (December 2019) (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC) *Collin and Sonic: Speedsters Unite More games soon.. Online Game In 2012, opened servers to Collin the Speedy Boy Online. In 2017, servers for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 were closed, with the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC and Mobile servers currently running. On Febuary 5, 2018, Warner Bros. and Daybreak confirmed that the servers for the game will close down by originally July 31, 2018, but now August 10, 2018 and will receive a successor for the consoles. Media Television series #Collin the Speedy Boy (1995-1999) #Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles (2003-2007) #The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (2017-2021) #Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures (2020-2022) #Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed (2021-present) Movies Direct to video/made for TV *Collin: Looney and Tuney *Collin: The Three Musketeers Theaterical *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery (sequel) Specials *The Collin the Speedy Boy Holiday (2021; made for ) Books Comics Link: Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series) Archie Comics had the rights to adapt CTSB to a comic series. The comics ended on June 2005, but was revived on May 2017 under the Archtive Partners banner. Musical In 2016, Warner Bros. announced a rock musical based on the franchise. The musical was titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Musical. Cancelled projects /Cancelled projects Possible projects *Warner Bros. expressed interest in doing a video game with Kerigan Mardis herself. *Warner Bros.'' and Nintendo expressed interest in doing a CTSB x Mario crossover game. Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) / Super Collin / Perfect Collin / Supernatural Collin / Mythical Collin *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) / Super WesDragon *Trent Wright / Super Trent *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) / Super Stacie *Tommy the Opossum *Evelynn Rodriguez (Collin's current girlfriend) *Jasmine "Jasmyne" Nicole Todd (Collin's former girlfriend) (Shown that Collin broke up with her prior to Collin: Travel to The Past, and never appeared again since then, but the creators confirmed that she wasn't killed off and was interested in bringing her back on a different game series set in the same universe) *Elisha the Speedy Girl / Super Elisha *McKinsley Skipworth *Kerigan Mardis *Hannah Morgan *Halie Seymour / Super Halie *Aubree Paige (commonly mistaken as a Face Paint) *Mattie Gargis (The Peacock in the film series) *Kristina Austin *Nancy Samano *Lagan Fuller *Baylee Mardis *Cailin Muday / The Peacock (redeemed) / Super Cailin / Super Peacock Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Bryte *Buck *Eddie *Fredrick *Eli *Bob *Kenny *Wild Animals *Hootloth (Owl/sloth) *Hifox (Hippo/fox) *Skunkeet (Skunk/parakeet) *Platydragonsaur (Platypus/dragon/dinosaur) *Bog (Bear/dog) *Elefish (Elephant/fish) *Catavulture (Cat/giant vulture) *Hippopotamus *Bat *Cat *Dog *Weasel *Opossum *Elephant *Rabbit *Bears *Black Bears *Polar Bears (Mostly in Ice's home) *Panda Bears *Hedgehogs *Flying-squirrel *Giant armadillo *Armadillo *Silky anteater *Anteater *Giant anteater *Kangaroo *Penguin *Snakes (Python, rattlesnake and non-poisonous) *Sea lion *Sea otter *Seal *Walrus *Birds *Squirrel *Pig *Bull *Cow *Chipmunk *Finger monkeys *Sloths (Phygramy) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Branchisaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus *Mosasaurus *Parasaurolophus *Allosaurus *Dilophsaurus *Gigantanosaurus *Troodon *Spinosaurus *Brontosaurus *Nytcosaurus *Pterdaustro *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Yi The Food Girls *Cocoa Chocola *Nutty Peanuts *Marshy Mallows *Candi Corn *Candi Kane *Blue McBerry *Strawberry Cake *Orange Juice *Tara Taffy *Licorice von Delicious *Cherry Top Enemies *Snnizerker (beetle-like enemies) *Bites (Piranha plants-like enemies) *Elefishes *Vampire Elefishes *Wolf Elefishes *Crocofishes *Dr. Soupcan (also a boss) *Policemen Elefishes *Dragons *Police Bites *Pharaoh Humicons (Velociraptor-like mummies) *Death Claw (Bear-cyborg-like enemies) *Spiders *Cyborg Spiders Noticeable Animals Dinosaurs *Sharp, Dr. Soupcan (Tyrannosaurus rex) *Gurkha, Smash Hand (Velociraptors) *Carlos (Triceratops) *Auto, Smore and Flip (Troodon) *Captain Phineas (Utahraptor) Animals *Many of the Elefishes *Lickety Spit (Giant anteater) *Tommy (Opossum) *Sue (Flying squirrel) *Silky (Silky anteater) *Rolly (Giant armadillo) More soon... Gallery Logos CtSBlogoredesign.jpeg|1993-2008 Collin the Speedy Boy logo.png|2008-present Characters CollinandTommy.jpg|Collin the Speedy Boy & Tommy the Opossum Trivia *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *Sometime back in 1998, Sega sued Warner Bros. when they thought Warner Bros ripped off ''Sonic, however, that company lost the suit, and as a result, WB continued producing Collin games. *On 2014, There was a joke made by one of the CTSB directors of an M-rated Conker ''or Rockstar Games-styled CTSB game. (Don't worry, there will be no M-rated CTSB game.) **Aside from that, the company Rockstar Games stated if they were to make a CTSB, they have to keep it cartoony instead of realistic like their own games and make it more family-friendly, like other CTSB games through they're planning to add their own features from their own games, as they are gonna try to differentiate their games from this, including certain problems like Uncanny valley. Later, as they were dared to make a family-frendly game in order to distinguish from their own properties, the company chose to collab with WB to make a ''CTSB game. **However, three years later, Ruegger expressed interest in doing a M-rated CTSB game but he couldn't state when or where. *Although the modern designs were introduced in 2000, those weren't used until 2001. However, 2000 was the final year to feature the classic designs as default designs as they were still used in the comics in the 2000 year. **Also, the items' new designs weren't used until 2008 despite the characters' design change in 2001. *Despite being a family-friendly franchise, this game does have adult jokes. *There are rumors that Time Warner might sell the franchise in case if the AT&T and Time Warner deal failed, this might make the first franchise, along with DC Comics, to leave the Warner Bros. family. *There are hints that this might take place in the alternative universe where humans, mythical creatures and dinosaurs are in the same world. *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' wasn't introduced in China until 2013 despite the video game ban being unlifted on 2015. Celebrations *Collin the Speedy Boy: Celebrating 10 Years (2003) *Collin the Speedy Boy: Celebrating 15 Years (2008) *Collin: 20th Anniversary (2013) *Collin: 25th Anniversary (2018) *Happy 30 Years: Collin the Speedy Boy (2023) Merchandise /Merchandise Controversies Despite being most beloved by fans and critics alike, the franchise did face some controversies, including: Lawsuit with Sega Collin's New Voice Actor Legacy The Collin the Speedy Boy appeared on the Warner Bros: Among the Family Franchises poster and there were Collin the Speedy Boy shirts being produced, one famous one was the SoL symbol being made back in 2003. Collin the Speedy Boy has made several cameos in The Simpsons, Futurama and Bob's Burgers, but not in Family Guy, South Park and other adult shows. Collin the Speedy Boy was parodied on MAD, Robot Chicken, Youtube-A-Rama and others. Cast 1993-2005 2005-present *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy; Austin; Cooper; Lil' Swampy *Grey Griffin as Teary Eyed Bryte; Jasmine Todd *Hynden Walch as Elisha Preston; Gummy McBubbles *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum; Aaron Duncan *Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller *Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Eli; Silky the Silky Anteater; BatFinger; Snake Blake; Eddie *Kath Soucie as Evelynn Rodriguez *Samuel Vincent as Snack McFinger *Katie Griffin as Sue the Flying-Squirrel *Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King; Wild *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday; Tear Stacie; Nancy Samano; Ariel Naylor *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis *Athena Karkanis as WaterFinger *Cindy Robinson as FireFinger *David P. Smith as RockFinger *Matthew Broderick as WindFinger *Neil Patrick Harris as ElectricFinger *David Tennant as StretchyFinger *Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger *Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger *Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger *Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *David Kaufman as AnimalFinger *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola *Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts *Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows *Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn *Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane *Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry *Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake *Tara Platt as Orange Juice *Diane Delano as Tara Taffy *Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious; Riley Logston *Chris Tucker as King Pharaoh Humicon *Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top *Amy Gross as Queenie Quince *Keith Ferguson as Gurkha (Velociraptor) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Phil (Velociraptor) *John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo *Nolan North as Sharp (Tyrannosaurus rex) LEGO Theme Main Article: LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy Tropes /Tropes Creepypastas *Stacie.jpeg *Collin.exe Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spanish: Collin el Nino Veloz * French: Collin Boy Speedy Spin-off franchises *Speedy Blue Dog and *Kristina (spin-off series) *Collin: X-Treme Sports *Collin Universe (franchise that features video games being set in the Collin the Speedy Boy universe) * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:E10+ Category:E Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Franchise Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas